Switched
by Garucca-Lover24
Summary: Pucca and Garu switched bodies! How will they get back in their own bodies now? How long would it take? Well you have to read to find out! I TAKE CONSTRUTIVE CRISTICISM! Please Review! Thank You -Switched- ;3
1. Introduction

**Hello, well I'm back with another story for you guys! I'm going to put a lot of work into this! But for now, I'm going to introduce the characters. And with every review I get you get a free cookie, and a faster update! Also because I want to see who will be reading this story! Well enough with my chatting, let's get to the introducing. **

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own Pucca. Sadly, but if I did, Pucca would be back on TV!**

* * *

**Switched: Introduction!**

-Pucca

Age-12

Appearance-

Eyes~ Dark Brown

Skin~ Light Skin

Hair~ Black, in Odangos (two buns) held with red ribbons

Clothes- Turtle neck, long sleeve, red shirt, with knee high boots

-Garu

Age-13

Appearance-

Eyes~ Dark Brown

Skin~ Light Skin

Hair~ Black, with downwards pigtail, held with red ties

Clothes- Long sleeve, Black with red heart in the middle, Black baggage pants, Black Shoes, and Red Gloves

-Ching

Age-12

Appearance-

Eyes~ green

Skin~ light

Hair~ Black in two braids, with Won (chicken) on top.

Clothes~ Turtle neck, long sleeve purple shirt, Black skirt, and black and purple shoes

-Abyo

Age-13

Appearance-

Eyes~ blue

Skin~ lightly tanned

Hair~ black and shaggy

Clothes- Black t-shirt with white trims on the edges and down the middle, black shorts, and solid black shoes.

-Tobe

Age- 14

Appearance-

Eyes~ steel gray

Skin~ I think he is purple somewhat! Scar between his eyes.

Hair- ponytail, Black

Clothes- Navy blue Jumpsuit, with ninja mask, gray shoes.

-Ring-Ring

Age- 13

Appearance-

Eyes~ light Blue

Skin~ light skin almost pale, has pink lip-stick

Hair~ Blue, one Heart shape bun

Clothes~ pink, sleeveless tight shirt, Pink Mini skirt, pink gloves, and pink and white boots

* * *

**The next part WILL be the REAL chapter! I promise! It might be today, or tomorrow! X3 also just review, for I could know who is reading this! :D **


	2. Normal Day

**THANK YOU~ PuccaAndGaruForever and Hidazy for reviewing I hoped you enjoyed your free cookie! Lol! X3 THANKS! **

**Like I said I will be publishing in very first chapter! For this story –Switched-. I TAKE FLAMES! So give me the good AND the bad! :D Garu talks but a little. Thank you and Enjoy~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. I wish I did! **

**Chapter 1: Normal Day**

12-year old Pucca Nohara waiting tables at the famous Goh-Rong, waiting for the big hand on the clock to hit 6:00 pm. She watched the clock like a hawk, she wanting to see Garu so badly.

"Just 5 more seconds" Pucca mutter under her breath.

Talking her apron off slowly, waiting just 3 more seconds, and slowly back to the kitchen.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Pucca blasted out the kitchen door, leaving a red streak behind from the coloring of her shirt, opening the front, red, heavy, doors, with just her right hand, swinging it wide open. As she ran, dodging the villagers and the buildings, the hellos and goodbyes as she ran toward the entrance of the Bamboo Forest. Until she heard the 13-year old, blue headed…

"Ring-Ring" Pucca mumbled

"The one and only" Ring-Ring posed, one hand behind her head, and one on her hip, as if she was taking a photo.

"So Pucca where are you off to?" Ring-Ring circled Pucca.

"Well I was just off to Ga-"Pucca muttered

"Oh wait let me guess Garu's House, my boyfriend" Ring-Ring said in her face, putting a hand over her chest.

"He is _not_ your boyfriend" Pucca boiled.

"He isn't yours either and I can claim anything or _anyone_ I want" Ring-Ring stuck her nose in the air.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Pucca said pushing Ring-Ring to the ground, and ran off deeper in the forest.

Ring-Ring shook her head side to side, and got up from the ground.

"Well she is lucky that she didn't get my new dress dir- IT'S DIRTY SHE IS GOING TO PAY!" Ring-Ring screamed, as red streaks marked her face, blue hair releasing from her heart-shape bun, going wild, Ring-Ring walking on her two feet breaking everything in her path, looking for Pucca.

**With Pucca**

When I ran into the forest I heard Ring-Ring scream in frustration, saying I'm going to pay.

'Pay for what, she the one who started it, stopping me in my path going to Garu house' Pucca thought

_BOOM_! 'What was that' I thought. I looked behind and saw a bamboo stalk a couple of inches from my head. I looked up at saw Ring-Ring she was provoked. I saw blue streak heading my way.

'I guess I have to fight her first, and then go to Garu's house' I got into my fight position.

As the blue streak came, I leaped up into the air, dodging the one that was heading my way, until the one I seem to miss; it was head towards me above my head. Just seconds before it hit me, I used it as a boast and leaped on top a bamboo stalk.

"AHHHH GET DOWN HERE, YOU BRAT" Ring-Ring shouted, shaking the _wrong_ stalk.

"I'm over here you dumb ass" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the dumb ass? You are the dumb ass! For letting me know where you are thanks!" Ring-Ring tilt her head a little looking at Pucca.

"No, I just wanted to this fight over with! I have somewhere else to be" Pucca said getting annoyed.

"UGH, why won't you come down now I fight me" Ring-Ring complained

"Fine" Pucca agreed, coming down fast, stepping right on Ring-Ring's face, leaving Pucca boot imprint.

"You should watch where you step on, because this beautiful face isn't for stepping on!" Ring-Ring red face shouted.

"Yeah, _beautiful face_, sure Ring-Ring, keep telling yourself that" Pucca folded her arms.

"What did you _say_?!" Ring-Ring threatens.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Pucca smirks.

"That's it! You are going to get it now!" Ring-Ring charge at Pucca, swinging her hair back and forth closing her pink eye shadowed eyes, as Pucca twist, turn, dodged, slid, and leaped her fast attacks.

"Stop moving already" Ring-Ring stopped and took a breather.

"NO WAY! I'm not going let a brat like you, hit me, what I'm I! _STUPID!?_" Pucca panted.

"UGH, fine, but either way I'm going to win!" Ring-Ring said with confidence.

"In your _dreams_" Pucca mutter, grabbing the blue streaks, and typing them in a tight knot.

"Ugh"

"Is 'Ugh' all you can say?" Pucca chuckled

"Ugh, shut up, it's my way talking to you" Ring-Ring said tying to dodged Pucca's attacks and undoing the huge knot in her hair.

**With Garu **

13-year old Garu was behind his house mediating, expecting Pucca to pop out. Garu opened one eye, looked around.

'No sight of Pucca, Good' Garu thought peacefully.

_CRACK_, Garu shot one eye open, observe the area carefully, swearing he heard something. He stood up, turned around and saw Mio jumping up and down trying to grab the brightly yellow butterfly.

Garu chuckled at his beloved cat.

"Come on Mio, lets head for the Goh-Rong, and let's see what Pucca is up to and maybe we can get something to eat too" Garu smiled, but then realize what he said –Pucca- her name always stand out to him, but he _did_ wonder what happen to her this afternoon, she usually comes at 6:00. But Garu just shrugged it off, and walked into his house, grabbing some money, and ahead for the Goh-Rong.

Half way through the Bamboo Forest, His face also met a dart, but grabbed it and threw it where it came from.

"_OUCH! _What the hell was that for?" The 14-year old guy yelled in pain_, _jumping out the bushed, he was hiding in.

'Tobe, of course' Garu thought

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Tobe said, getting _too_ close to Garu's face.

"Whoa there, are you Gay or something, back up" Garu shoved Tobe away from his face, which was way to close.

"HELL NO!" Tobe flushed right red.

"well Tobe I'm not in the mood for your stupidity" Garu walked ahead of Tobe.

"WHOA, you are not going to get away that fast, especially accusing me _gay_, which I'm not!" Tobe said catching with Garu.

"…" Garu just gave him the bored face.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's uncomfortable" Tobe looked away.

"Moron" Garu mutter under his breath, and walked on with Mio.

"Ninjas get Garu" Tobe shouted back!

5 ninjas appeared and surround Garu.

"Ugh, this guy never stops does he?" Garu mumble, getting his katana (ninja sword) out.

The Ninjas and Tobe got there ninjas stars and katanas out, ninjas stars was thrown left and right, top and bottom, Garu performed his _Garu illusion_, five Garu copies appearance, to evenly match Tobe and his five ninjas.

Garu copies defeated Tobe's ninjas with ease. With Tobe's ninjas knocked out, there was just a battle between him and Tobe.

"well this is it, to the _death_" Tobe said cocky

Garu just him the 'what the hell' look! With a question mark above his head! Garu fought to the death, and never want to.

"NAH, I'm just kidding!" Tobe laughed hold his gut.

"Just the look on your face, it was so funny, you should have seen i- Oaf" Tobe said really holding his gut from my punch Garu gave him.

"NO FAIR! I wasn't ready" Tobe complained

"well maybe you shouldn't be laughing then, maybe you could of dodged it, but I guess not" Garu said kicking Tobe's foot.

"That is it!" Tobe said coming toward Garu, with a Ninja stars in his hand, fling them towards Garu direction. Garu caught them all but_ one_.

_SLICED_, the ninja star Garu missed hit Garu's left cheek, Blood oozed a bit.

"YES I GOT HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME, I WIN, I WIN!" Tobe exclaimed.

'Idiot, you didn't win just yet' Garu thought rubbing off the dripping blood, and headed towards jumping Tobe.

"Not just yet" Garu yelled slid kicking Tobe to the dirt floor.

"Fine what it your way, you will get your way then!" Tobe shouted, charging towards Garu. The two clashed katana, making sparks as they head on each other.

**With Pucca**

Once Ring-Ring undid the knot that was given from Pucca, Ring-Ring flashed her blue hair again, but faster! Pucca got ready for the next attack, getting ready to leap again, but once she did, Ring-Ring tricked her to leaping up, wrapping her hair around Pucca's body tight, squeezing her!

Ring-Ring shook her freely, and fiercely, Pucca was getting green I the face, vomit reached her throat but swallowed, sticking her lightly pink tongue out in disgust.

Once Ring-Ring stopped shaking Pucca, and threw Pucca across the sky. Pucca shut her eyes waiting for the impact to happen soon, she couldn't believe that she let Ring-Ring trick her like that.

**Garu POV**

'I should be done with Tobe by now, he has improve I'll give him that' I thought.

I was moving backwards as Tobe pushed with his strength!

'I'm losing impossible, I always win against Tobe, how can this be happening' I thought

Tobe pushed hard, and then _BOOM_ I tripped over a tree root.

"Damn" I mutter

Tobe picked me up by the collar.

"I told you I won" Tobe said giving me an evil smirk, then I took a blow from Tobe, throwing me across the sky waiting for the impact sooner or later.

'I have to admit, I'm proud of Tobe, he would be a better rival now!' I though flowing across the sky.

Then I saw familiar red streaks that I always ran from.

"PUCCA!" the last thing I said after we hit a large tree trunk at the _same_ time.

**Pucca POV**

As I floated in the sunset sky, I swear I saw Garu in the sky too.

"Wait GARU!" I shout just before we smashed into a huge tree trunk.

* * *

**Chiff-hanger (sorry if you hate them) **

**anyways i'll try to update as soon as i can! if not i'll try to write one chapter per week! ;3 well you know what to do! WRITE SOMETHING IN THE REVIEW SPACE! please?! *puppy eyes* **


	3. Where Would They Be?

**First off, I want to say THANK YOU! To Hidazy, PuccaAndGaruForever, and xInspired Addictx Thank You guys! You are awesome! X3**

**Hidazy- Sadly I did not draw it, but I could, but it's someone else drawing! :P**

**Like I said I will be publishing as soon as I can! For this story. I TAKE FLAMES! So give me the good AND the bad! :D Pucca and Ching are 12, Garu, Abyo, Ring-Ring are 13, Tobe 14, Chang and Bruce are 37**

**Thank you and Enjoy~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. One day, one day! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where could they be?**

Right after we hit the huge tree truck, we pasted out. Our inner bodies raised in the air, when we were still pasted out, witched place, then our inner bodies _SWITCHED! _There was a bright white light when they switched, Garu inner self inside of Pucca, and Pucca inner self inside of Garu.

They lay down on the ground, slowly waking up, with their hand on their head and shaking their bodies, in discomfort.

**Ching's POV**

Today was our regular shopping spree. I and Pucca always go together. But she seems not to be here, she always comes right on time.

"Pucca I hope you didn't forget, about our time together" Ching sighed.

_Bawk_ Won fluttered her feathers in Ching's face.

"Huh? No I don't think Pucca would do something like that, she would never ditch me!" Ching talk to Won.

_Bawk, Bawk _Won said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll look for her, maybe she at Garu House!" Ching said getting off her bed, and running down stairs.

"_Chinggg"_ Chang (her father) called.

"Yes dad?" Ching walked back slowly into the training area.

"Have you seen Garu, or Abyo yet, they are suppose to be training" Chang questioned.

"Nope, but if I see them I'll will them know" Ching smiled, closing the door on her way out.

**With Abyo**

"What the Hell! What is Garu doing that takes him forever?" Abyo kicked the stone wall.

"Damn Damn **DAMN, **Stupid Foot!" Abyo leaned of holding his foot that he kicked with.

"Watch your language in there, I'm trying to enjoy my donuts, over" Bruce said with a mouthful of Pink frosted donuts.

"Watch your language Abyo" Abyo mocked his father, entering the same room his father was in.

"What was that, over?" Bruce under his black shades

"Nothing, just telling myself how much a great a dad you are" Abyo lied.

"Have you seen Garu?" Abyo asked

"Nope, over" Bruce answered

"Fine, well I'm going to see what happen, bye dad" Abyo said leaving the house.

Abyo was strolling, and kicking rocks out of his way. Until he saw the 12-year Girl with the chicken on her head beauty, oh how did Abyo adore her.

"Oh Ching, why are you so beautiful?" Abyo drooled, not knowing he kicked a small rock heading straight her away, then looked up. Ching was on the ground kneeling.

"Ching I'm so _sorry_, are you okay?" Abyo ran over to Ching's side.

"_You _kicked that rock me, of course I'm not okay, you moron!" Ching mutter the last to words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uhh here you can get back at me" Abyo said, pasting the same rock.

'Ha she would ever throw a roc-'Abyo was then hit on the head, with my same rock Abyo pasted her.

"What the Hell? I didn't actually mean it" Abyo yell at her. See her eyes getting fuzzy with tears, with hands to her chin.

'Awww, she looks so cute, when she does that' Abyo thought, keeling next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

**Ching's POV**

He wrapped his arms around me, just like I want.

'Almost anyone, can't forfeit the puppy dogs eyes, Ayo is a total sucker' I cuddled Abyo. But he lets go, which was unfortunate to me, because of how much I loved him, only wishing him to love me back.

"Ching, Ching?" Abyo said shaking me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I said confused, until I saw him lending out a hand towards me, and saw him blushing, I blushed too. I took the hand, as he lifts me up.

"Thanks" I spoke softly.

**Abyo's POV**

When her hand grasped mine, her hands were like a soft, plush pillow, it was so soft, compared to mine was rough. And her voice of an angel, I shook my head, at these romantic thought, I, Abyo should be thinking of love now, I'm Abyo the world greatest kun-fu fighter. I shouted not knowing.

**Ching's POV**

"In your dreams, we all know Pucca is the world's everything" I said until I remembered…

"Pucca!" I said getting back on track, but noticed Abyo was on the ground keeling with his head down in shame of what I said.

"Abyo, you know I did mean it that way, you are the fourth best fighter I know of" I said trying to help.

"Okay who is the second then?" Abyo said looking up

"Garu, then I'm the third, and then you are fourth!"

"What! Why do you get to be third?" Abyo complained

"Because, anyways have you seen Pucca, or even Garu, oh yeah, my dad said that you and Garu should be training with him!" I remembered.

"No I haven't seen Pucca or even Garu, he was suppose to come to my house to go train" Abyo put his hand in the air.

"And I'm supposed to be shopping with Pucca!" I said also putting her hands in the air.

"What if they are in trouble?" Abyo eye widen

"No, I don't think they would be, Maybe Pucca is chasing Garu, and Garu is running from her!" I suggested

"Yeah, I guess, but just in case let's look from them!" Abyo said walking into the forest, as I followed behind.

* * *

**Well once again CLIFF-HANGER! Ha-ha I'm so evil to you guys! Anyways the next chapter will come soon! I'll try not to keep you waiting! So I'll update as soon as I can! So now I want you to write in the review space below! I TAKE FLAMES! I want the good and the bad! X3 I want to get better at my writing!**


	4. Switched

**First off, Thank you so much Hidazy, and Aeternus Rosa** **for your constructive criticism, I appreciated! ****I'll try my hardest to improve them! Thanks again! And thank you Inspired Addict- Thank you for your amazing reviews sis! I hope that I see more ;3 Also thank you PuccaAndGaruForever Thank you! For reviews I hope I see more x3**

**Well I'm back, and with the third Chapter! Aren't you guys happy! Because I know I am! X3 the only reason I couldn't update sooner is because of my laptop, isn't working! But it has been working now (sometimes) so if I don't update as soon as I wanted, it's because of my laptop! Anyways… ****I TAKE ****constructive criticism****! So give me the good AND the bad! :D Pucca and Ching are 12, Garu, Abyo, Ring-Ring are 13, Tobe 14, Chang and Bruce are 37, Master Soo is 60**

**Thank you and Enjoy~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Switched!**

**Ching's POV**

Peace and Quiet are the two words I wanted NOW! As Abyo and I were strolling into the bamboo forest, pasting rocks, bushes, flowers, and trees looking for Pucca and Garu, Abyo started to complain, complaining how much his feet hurt, that he is tired, or how much he wanted to go home.

It's driving me INSANE, I swear if I hear another sound from him, I-I'm just going to BLOW it. I dragged my feet across the dirt, as dust rose up; I plugged my hands over my ears, shaking my head side to side. Then I heard IT-

"Chingggg" Abyo fussed, leaning over as his hands hanged loosely, swaying back and forth.

"WHAT?!" I bark, turning twisting my body to face my beloved moron. "I change my mind, can we pleaseee head bac-!"

"Abyo! Stop it! Stop it!" I bawled, as I pulled on my braids.

"Stop what?" Abyo asked look up with half way close eyes, still slouched over.

"Stop Fussing! We Only Walked For Ten Minutes! TEN!" I stated, holding out ten figures, with my green eyes shot open.

"But, Ching" Abyo cried.

"But Ching Nothing! JUST STOP IT! Can you please be quiet for 5 minutes?" I provoked, thrusting my hand wildly in the air. "I was just going to sa-".

"IT HASN'T BEEN 5 MINUTES YET!" I hollered, moving on track, crossing my arms together, as Abyo finally shut up, and followed.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

My head was throbbing, my whole body stringed, I didn't open my eyes yet, I was too tormented, wilted like a rose, I was in distressed. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like carrying bulky stones, so I shut my eyes again, and rest them for a second.

The second time I exposed them to a blurry vision, seeing green blurs. Until they cleared up, I focused on a grass blade, which had an itty-bitty, yellow and black spotted ladybug. I smiled as it flowed, and landed on my nose, it little legs tickled me and it flew off.

I was on the ground lying on my abdomen, I pressured on ground as I summit, standing on my two legs, dusting of the dirt, then I noticed. 'These aren't my clothes or my body, these are Garu's' I staggered.

"Pucca?" I spin around to face the person who called me.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I lay on the ground, my right hand above my head, and my left next to my side, and my legs sprawled out, I lay on my back. When I tried to open my heavy eye, and beam of light hit me, and having a bright light when you first wake up is not pretty.

I just closed my eyes slowly and flipped my body so I don't face the sun, and gapped my eyes again, pushing my feeble body off the terrain.

I cast the area and learning my surroundings, I was around a field of bamboo stalk, with leaves on the top, and I was in front of a massive tree, which had fresh, green leaves. Then I gazed at my body, but it was not my clothes, _or body! _It's Pucca's!

I paced over the other side of the tree! And saw my body, and my clothes, I wonder if it's Pucca.

"Pucca?" I called. She spin around, and faced me, then she start to get alarmed, she was shock, her mouth gapped. I think I knew what happen, but first I had to get control of Pucca first to explain.

"Pucca, it's me, Garu, I need you to calm down, I think I know what happen, maybe" I utter.

"Garu? What happen?" She answer uneasy, it seem like she was going to bawl. She scurry towards me with her arms wide open, she bent down lower her height as she wrapped around me, she smeared her face in my chest, crying a bit.

"Pucca please clam down" I comfort her as I stroked her hair. "Please stop crying, I think we switched bodies might because of this tree, we smashed into" I smooth out her hair.

"How was it the tree?" she questioned.

"I honestly don't know" I said unsure. "Are we going to tell anyone about this?" She looked up with a tearstain cheeks.

"No, I don't think we should" I paused "I think we should just pretend to be each other for today, until we get an idea, alright?" I look at her waiting for an answer, and embraced her, telling her it would be alright.

"Okay then, deal?" She said as she pulled apart standing up, looking down at me, and stuck out her hand. "Deal" I shook hands with her, as I noticed she blushed, and I knew why, she is still Pucca but in my body, and of course she still loved me, but she knew she can't be playing around now, at a time like this.

She took a step back. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded. "I just remember I was supposed to be shopping with Ching, she's going to be pissed at me if I don't go, You have to get going Garu" she spoke, pushing me out of the forest, towards Ching house.

Then I remember 'Abyo'. "Damn I suppose to be with Abyo training! You have to go" as faced her.

"PUCCA!" I heard Ching's voice she sound pretty pissed off.

"GARU!" and there was Abyo, he seem to be pissed and tried, and that's not a good mixture when it comes to him. I looked over to Pucca she started to pace her hand wildly.

"Puc-Garu" I called Pucca, almost saying her actually name, but I can't blow our cover. She snapped her head towards, I nodded my head, she understood, to calm down and acts like me.

I peered over to Ching. She was graining her teeth like crazy, she stomped towards me, I could tell she was MAD. "Hey Ching, you are not mad are you, I just lost track of time, sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"MAD?! Mad wouldn't begin with it, more like PISSED OFF! PUCCA. Garu, I don't know how you can stand a second with this moron, but take him away from me, and don't want to hear another word from his blabbering, annoying mouth today!" Ching crossed, dragging me to the shopping mall. I quickly glanced over to Pucca and Abyo, they both waved bye, I waved back.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

"What did you do to Ching?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, I just want to go train, and then she just blew her top off!" Abyo threw his hand in the air. "Yeah right Abyo, anyways come on lets go train or whatever" I waved Abyo off.

"Yeah, I wonder if Chang's Test is going to be, and hope it's another battling test!" Abyo beamed. "Wait a test?!" I shouted. "Yeah a test, remember?" Abyo answered.

I shook my head, but how hard would it be? "Well good luck on it" Abyo slapped my back. "Hey, want to race to Chang's Training Center, 10 bucks that I can bet you" Abyo grinned. "You're on" I smirked, getting into my running position, and bolt, knowing I would bet him, and get 10 bucks!

* * *

**Well Hidazy, and Aeternus Rosa**, **I hope my writing improved a bit, I tried to add a little more details, and I hope its good enough! And I re-read it too (more than twice lol)! X3 **

**Anyways I hope my readers enjoyed it, and for some people who are confused Pucca is in Garu's body, and Garu is in Pucca's body, if you have anything you want in this story just suggest it, I can change the story a little! So please leave a review, or a Constructive criticism, or favorite, follow! Thank you for reading, the more reviews I get (possibly) I update faster! (if my laptop works) **ow howH


	5. Training And Shopping

**First off, Thank you so much Hidazy, and Aeternus Rosa**, **Inspired Addict, PuccaAndGaruForever, Deligate Flower, and FanOfTwoWorlds674 for the reviews, I'm happy that I improved x3.**

**Dear Readers, I'm really sorry, that I did not update sooner, it was because of school, my laptop, isn't working perfectly… so yeah! But now it's working again, and I have time to do this chapter! YAY! xD anyways… I take constructive criticism! So give me the good AND the bad! :D Pucca and Ching are 12, Garu, Abyo, Ring-Ring are 13, Sosso and Tobe 14, Chang and Bruce are 37! Enjoy~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training And Shopping!**

**Garu's POV**

Once Ching got over her little 'issue', she calm down and went on being her normal, happy, girly self. We strolled through the outside market at evening time. Ching began to start chatting away, about how pretty the stores look in the evening time, but to me they look exactly the same, like every day! But that Ching for you.

I walked with Ching, with my eyes close, kicking rocks aside, wanting to leave; I can't stand shopping, especially with Abyo, ripping those damn shirts in my face, ugh it was annoying, but maybe Ching be different, I just hope it's quick!

After a while, just dragging my feet through the streets, I didn't hear Ching voice anymore. I open one eye, to see if she was by my side, she wasn't! I started to panic; I don't want to be stuck here all day!

'Please don't tell I lost her' I thought, as I hit my forehead. I was surrounded by crowds of people, then I saw a girl with two braids, I immediately thought it was Ching. I marched toward her, and grabbed her by the shoulders and turn her around.

I shouted "Ching, where were you, I was looking all over for you". But then I realized the girl with two braids_ wasn't_ Ching 'Damn' I thought. The little girl who appeared to look like Ching, start to tear up.

"Oh I'm sorry, please don't cry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry, here look" I started to panic, but I thought 'maybe Pucca had some candy in her pocket' so I started too probed through, the shirt pockets.

"Ah Ha, a lollipop, its cherry flavored, I'm sorry again, bye" she took the lollipop sucking on it and ran to her mom, I guess, I kept on looking for the **right** braided hair girl. I wonder through that shops, until I found Ching, it was taking forever.

'Damn where is she?' I thought, holding my chin.

Then I saw, "CHING!"

'Wait she is she doing on the floor?' I walked towards to Ching.

"Ugh, Ching is there something wrong?" I asked. She sat on the dirt floor on her keens, as her nose pressed against the clear, shinny window, with her hands also pressed against it with her mouth gaped open.

"No Pucca, there nothing wrong, nothing at all" She said slowly like she was being mind controlled.

"Okay then… well maybe we should be going" I said, strangely looking at 'mind control' Ching.

"NO WAY!" She said, yanking my arm, pulling me roughly on the dirt floor, making me sit down, and stay.

"OKAY, Ching what is wrong with you?" I shout, as I rubbed my arm

"That" Ching said softly, slowing pointing to the window, showing a dress.

"A DRESS, really Ching?!" I said becoming annoyed.

"Not just any dress, it's a dress that only comes when spring is here, it's one of a kind, a dress just made out of pure black silk, and gem stones, color changing gem stones! I just got to have it Pucca" Ching said not taking her eyes for it.

"Then get it" I said bored.

"I can't, I don't have the money on me, right at the moment." Ching said disappointed.

"But… you are here now, so can you watch the dress making sure no one, NO ONE, takes it" Ching said, turning to face me.

"No way, I'm going to wait here, doing nothing!" I refused.

"But Pucca, pleaseee, for me?" Ching pouted, holding her hands together.

"OH fine" I gave in.

"OH thank you, thank you, thank you so much Pucca" Ching said, as she wrapped her arms around my small waist.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."I said patting the top of her head, and bit the inside of my cheek, not believing what I agreed to!

"Okay, I promise I won't take long" Ching said getting up for the ground, and going back to her house to get the money.

"UGH" I grunted, and watching the dress, making sure no one took it.

'Ugh what I gave to be Pucca right now!' I thought

'Wait I am Pucca, I mean I wish I was myself in MY body' I thought, as a smile crept across my face.

"I wonder what it Pucca doing now, probably having fun training" I whisper.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

I scorched the ground as I ran; I was heading towards Chang's Training Center. I kept on repeating in my head 'Come on Garu's body, we can do this'. I looked behind, and said in a running out of breath voice "Good, he isn't there, now I can win this race!" I took a deep breath, push my head forward, and ran even faster.

After 2 minutes, I saw the 2 story, green and yellow, house/ training center. I reached out for it, and look behind checking if Abyo is behind, no sight of him. I finally reached Chang's Training Center. I softly touch my rock hard chest, well Garu's chest, and left out a heavy puff of air out, while softly closing my eyes, waiting for Mr. Slow Poke to catch up.

I look out to the prairie, I hold a hand to my forehead to block the evening sun, and tried to look beyond the trees and bushes, for the dimwit Abyo. After a few second of searching for Abyo, I gave up, I grew tired of standing up, so I just puck myself on the concrete steps, and waited for Abyo.

"…" I flung my head back, it's been like 5 minutes, and he STILL isn't here! "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ABYO?" I shout to the orange and red sky. "He owns me 10 bucks". I sat there for a couple more minutes. "Ugh what is he doing, CRAWLING? ... Then again I'm the one of the fast person in Sooga village."

Once again the closed my eyes, until I heard humming coming closer. I open my eyes to see Ching, skipping happily, and humming. She came closer and closer, and then she stopped and opened her eyes and saw me. "Hello, Garu, what are you doing out here, should you be training with Abyo inside?" she asked

"Well I'm _supposed_ to, but Abyo challenged me, racing, but I bet him, so I'm just waiting outside for him." I answer. "Well okay, do you want me to tell my dad, that you and Abyo are going to be late?"

"Yeah, thanks" I muttered, and look at her face. "Alright" Ching went inside. After a few seconds Ching came back and said "Well see you later Garu".

"Wait Ching" I said catching up with her. "Yes?" Ching spoke, "Is Pucca with you?" Ching smiled a little, I already got the feeling Ching is thinking of, since I'm in Garu's body, Ching is probably think that 'Garu' is having feelings for me. She answer "Yeah, she's holding a dress for me! Well I have to go, I promise her that won't take long so bye Garu" Ching winked and left.

I went back towards the steps, and sat down, waiting for Abyo. I put both hands under my chin, finally, I saw Abyo. 'He took forever' I thought, I stood up, and walked towards him. "G-Garu, you run pr-pretty fast y-you know" he said running out of breath. "Come on Abyo" I said walking forward. "Wait Garu, I fell running on the way here, help me out" I walk back to him, I look at his body, he did fell his knees did look kind scraped and raw, with dry blood, rolling down his legs.

I swung his arm above my shoulders, and haul his weakened body up the step, and into the building. I saw Chang there with his arms cross, and his eye brows jammed together, until his eyes soften, I guess he saw Abyo injured, he walked toward us and took Abyo's other arm and swing it on his shoulders, then we walked Abyo to the green couch.

Then Chang spoke "I'll let this one slide alright, today was the test, but we have already finish the test, so both of you will do it next class, do you understand me?" "Yes Chang we understand" I spoke for the both of us.

"Alright, then we shall get going, we are training at the moment" Change said and walk to the rest of the other classmates, some girls, some boys.

"Hey Abyo, do you want to train, or are you just going to sit here, until you feel better?" I question, "Until I feel better!" Abyo answer kicking up his feet on the coffee table, then putting both hands on the back of his head. I bit the inside of my cheek "okay fine… lazy ass" I whisper the last two words, and escorted myself to the next room, with the bunch of kids were.

* * *

**Garu's POV**

_Tap tap…_ I tapped my foot, and waited for Ching; I leaned against the clear window, and crossed my arm, softly closed my eye, and started to drift off.

I wondered _how do we change back, I… we can't stay like this forever. We can ask one person about this… but who? We aren't even 'that' sure how we switched. I think it was the tree… but then again how can it be the tree?… it's not magical… is it? Is it cursed? No… no way… maybe this is one long dream… maybe Pucca knocked me hard? Nah… I don't 'think' she would 'actually' do that… would she? Or maybe it's one of Tobe's stupid plans? UGH! I just want to switch back! I want to be myself again. Be with Abyo, "_Pucca"_, Ching,_ "Pucca"_, and Puc-!_

"PUCCA!" I woke up from my day dream, my eyes shot up, and widen, it was Ching, and I relaxed myself and answered "Yes?"

"Oh dear Pucca, you have to stop daydreaming about Garu, you know, one of these days I'm not going to be by your side, and you are going to wonder in the streets, and get run over!" Ching wagged her index figure and nagged, as if she was my mother!

"Sorry, anyways did you get what you needed… for we get over this already!" I said rising an eyebrow. "Well yeah, I said I would, and I brought a little extra, just in case" Ching looked pleased. I smiled, "Okay, come on, before they sell it to someone else"… at first I heard nothing for Ching, after my last comment, then I heard a large inhaled, then out of somewhere, everything just went sideways. Like the world just rotated, then I realized that I was on the cold dirt floor.

"WHAT THE HELL CHING!?" I shout! 'She just ran me over' I rose up from the ground; I dusted off the dust, and got a small cloth and wiped off the dirt on my face. I marched inside the shop, and scowled and WHOLE time, and went beside to Ching, staring at her DEATH STARING; she was buying the dress she wanted.

"And that would be 24720 yen (300 US dollars)" the clerk said, I was surprised a DRESS can cost THAT much, I can buy 5 katana with that! I turn to Ching, she still had the goofy grin plaster on her face, grinning like a fool, but that's Ching deal. I saw Ching take out three full bags of yen, as she passed it to the clerk, the clerk happily took it, and gave Ching her receipt with the silk dress in a see through plastic! I can't believe Ching wasted her money like that!

"Well come on Pucca, let's go home, the market is going to close soon, but before we go, do you want anything?" Ching politely asked, but I answered "NO… I mean I'm fine, I a little tried, so let's go home alright?" I shook my head, pleading to go home.

"Okay, come on, I'll walk you home then" Ching smiled cheerily, and reached for my hand, and walked me to Pucca's house. I hoped to just stay in there, and wait for Pucca to come out of training; because… I think I have ONE person in mind, who might want to help us…

Sosso!

* * *

**Again sorry for the long update, I hope it won't happen again -.-" anyways tried to make this chapter long at least xD**

**Anyways I hope my readers enjoyed it! For some people who are confused Pucca is in Garu's body and Garu is in Pucca's body.**

**Please leave a review, or a Constructive criticism, or favorite, follow! Thank you for reading; I hope I get more reviews! X3 I can't wait to see them! So please leave one! :3**


	6. Experiences

**Thank You ****Aeternus Rosa****, ****Garu0212****, and akeka!**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time… about a month or so! -.-" sorry about that it's just my laptop broke, and won't work again so I had to get an n new computer! Plus school kept me pretty busy! So let's see if I can update a least once a week, on the weekends! Anyways here is the 5****th**** chapter! Please enjoy! **

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Experiences **

**Pucca's POV**

I strolled across the squeak floorboards, and I watched where I step, dogging the swinging training bag. To think about it I don't think I have actually train before, I guess my strong like powers just came to me when I was a baby.

"Garu" I lifted my head up, and look who had called me. "Garu over here" I turned my head over to Chang, he was with a little boy about the age of 8. I walked towards them, dodging all the kicks, punches, and thrown items from all the training kids. Once I reached them, Chang spoke "Garu, since you are my top student, I need you to teach Aaron, the new boy here, the basics, is that okay?" I look at Aaron, he smiled sweetly at me, and I look back at Chang and thought "Garu wouldn't mind teaching this kid right? Nahhh he would be okay with it" I grin and opened my mouth and said "I will teach Aaron the basics" and I bowed down. Chang soon enough bowed down too, saying thanks.

Chang left, and I was with Aaron by my side. I look down at Aaron, and he looked up at me. Suddenly Aaron bowed down and saying with a thankful voice "Thank you, for taking your time to teach me, I will do everything you say, thank you" I heard stuttering here and there, it sounded like he was crying a little. I knelt down on my left keen, rested my elbow on my keen. I lifted the young boy head, and saw tears coming down his face; I stare at him for a moment.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I asked worried. He rubbed eyes with his long sleeve dark blue shirt, and sniff, he looked at me with sorrow, he opened his mouth but no words came out, just soft crying sounds, and mutters, he look back down on the ground, as tears hit the wooden floor. I rubbed his back, he looked back again, his eyes were red and puffy, he spoke "M-my little si-sister got b-bullied, and now s-she is in the h-hospital, from a b-broken arm, and n-now I want to pr-protect her, I don't w-want to see h-her hurt a-again." I felt tears brimming on my eye lids, a few slide down my cheeks, I see now, he going to training, to protect his little sister, it's so sweet, I'm going to teach him everything I know to help. The reason I cried is because I had the same experience.

"Look here Aaron, I'm going to help, I'll teach you everything I now, alright?" I said. Aaron stared at me, with his eyes wide open, suddenly he crashed to my arms, making me stumble back a little, I thought "this kid has some power, this will be a piece of cake, teaching him". "Thank you, Garu I won't let you down" he spoke through my shirt, as I brushed through his almond, soft hair. I stood up and said with confidents "Well Aaron let's get to work, I'll make you one of the strongest person in Sooga, okay?"

I shot out my hand towards Aaron; he took it and shook it happily. I smiled, I looked up to see if there are any more training bags, I spotted one, "okay Aaron go to that training bag, and show me all your power". Aaron ran toward the worn out bag. I went behind it to hold it steady, "Okay Aaron, show me what you got, hit it as hard as you can". Aaron brought back right arm, made a tighten fist, closed his eyes tightly, and _WHOOSH_! My head dropped as I hit my forehead with my palm, Aaron open his eyes, and noticed he hit nothing but _**air**_. I shook my head and thought "well I did hear that 'whoosh' sound, but no thud, maybe he need to learn how to aim first". I opened my eyes, I saw Aaron on his keens apologizing fast "Garu, my master, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just need to learn to aim, I have always been bad at aiming, I'm sorry."

I crouch next to him "Look Aaron, no need to apologize, it's not your fault, it's one of the basic, I'll teach you that first, but I got to say, you do have power, I heard the wind slashed, maybe you didn't hear that, but to me I heard it, that tells me you have power, and once we get your aiming done, you be able to knock out the wind of anybody I promise, so let's get started on aiming, that's what we will be working all this week, does that sounds good?" Aaron lifted his head, and smiled "yeah that sounds good". "Alright, let me get training dummy, for we can practice on". Aaron nodded, and followed me, we went in the back, I observed all the weapons, and training bags, punching bags, and a training dummy.

I lifted the dummy, and walked out, and set it in the far corner, for no one gets hurts from when Aaron misses the dummy, and hits someone else. "Okay Aaron I want you to hit the X, like this" I swung at the dummy, as some stuffing came out "okay?" Aaron nodded, he missed a couple of times, he was losing his breath, I stopped him and told him to relax, and try to aim.

He hit and missed, hit and missed, I looked at him careful, trying to find out what is was doing wrong, hit and missed, "There", Aaron looked at me confused, tilting his head. "Your problem is that you close your eyes, try to hit without closing your eyes". Aaron looked at his hands, kept his eyes open and THUD! "YEAH, there you go, do it again" Aaron punched the dummy again and again, I was so proud.

"YEAH AARON! Hit it again harder!" I yelled "Garu" "COME ON AARON AGAIN" I shouted "Garu" "THAT ITS AARON!" "GARU" I jumped. I turn on my heels, and come face to face with Abyo. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. "Whoa, come down, it's time to go, and my leg is feeling better, so come one." Abyo spoke with a bit of fear. I looked at Aaron, and knelt down "look Aaron good job, go home and get some rest, I have to go" I spoke softly to him. "Okay Garu, thank you" Aaron left my side, and went home, I smiled. "Okay Abyo let's go"

* * *

**Garu's POV**

I walk up the stairs; I was heading towards Pucca's bedroom. Once I reached in the door knob, I prepared myself and I just hope everything doesn't have my freaking face on it. I turned the knob slowly, opening to a light pink room. I observed the bed room, I have to admit, not _everything_, has my face on it, just some posters, and one or two dolls of me, everything else is a stuff animal, or pictures of Pucca or Pucca with the gang, Ching, Abyo and me, which fine by me, I just expect everything was explode with my face, but I was proved wrong, I laugh at myself, maybe I thought about Pucca the wrong way, maybe she isn't the stalker I always thought she was, maybe she's different. I walked my way to the bed, I sat down, it was soft, I picked up the doll of me, I looked at it careful, I stroked its face, and it was stitched nicely, and very detailed. I turn it around; it had words in the back, written in bright red, I spoke out the words "_One day, he will love me back"_. I stare at those words, I wonder how Pucca felt every time I push her back, how I rejected her, I thought and thought I remember how many times she saved my ass, all the things she did for me, tears brimmed at my eyes, then I heard a faint call "Pucca" I looked up and came back to reality, one of her uncles where calling me. I put the doll back on the pillow, and fought back the tears, and got up from the bed, and walk back down stairs.

"Pucca, we need you to serve food, Dada is out, and he broke his leg… _again"_ Ho said. "Alright" I nodded. "Here give this to table 4" Dumpling said. I walked out of the kitchen, to the dining room. "Table 4, table 4, table4" I repeated to myself silently. "Table 4" I found it, I dash towards it, there sat an elderly women with pure white hair wrapped in a bun. "Here your noodles mama." I lightly pick down the bowl, and walked off. "Um excuse me, miss?" the elderly women spoke, with a soft, weak voice. "Yes, mama?" "You have seem to forgotten my chopsticks" "shit" I thought "I'm very sorry" I bowed down, and walked back and saw the forgotten chopsticks grabbed them, and ran back to the women, "Again my apologies" I spoke. "Oh that's quite alright." I nodded, and walked back.

There was 5 more plates, and bowls of food, I sign and thought "how can Pucca does this so quickly?" I gave the two bowls, and looked for table 6, I raced towards the table, gave the two couple their food, and chopsticks, I went back, saw 3 more plates appear. "Busy be busy hour" I let out a huff. "Come one Pucca, you don't usually get tired during work" Linguini said. I jumped, "Pucca, seriously you don't get tried, I'm already breaking a sweat". I gave the plates, and did the same routines, Gave plates, look for tables, lay down food, drinks, and chopsticks, don't forget the chopsticks. This went on for an hour or two; sweats were sliding down my forehead. I grew tried and exhausted. Finally rush hour was over, only 5 the most came into the restaurant. It was getting a bit easier now.

"Alright Pucca, that it's your job is done, go on break". I smiled weakly, I just wanted to crash into the floor, and not move a muscle, not that I'm not out of shape, it's just 1. I'm new to this and 2. This isn't my body. I lean forward on the counter. Sweat drops fell from my face, heavy sighs escaped from my mouth.

_THUD_ 'Crap, who the hell hit my back' I shot up, and turn around fiercely, it was Pucca 'Can't she see, that I'm exhausted' I open my mouth to yell at her. Suddenly a finger lay against my lips. "Hard work isn't it" Pucca smirked at me; I can sense she was making fun of me. But I ignore the fact of that and said "yeah, it is" I almost forgot to tell Pucca who I have in mind to tells this to, who might know to switch us back. "Hey Pucca, I have an idea who might be able to switch us back, but we have to go somewhere quite, so come with me" I reached for her hand, and dragged her along, she kept up, soon enough she was by my side. "So where are we going? What do you have to tell me?" she looked at me curiously. "Well we are going to my house, and then I'll tell you who, might have an idea who will answer our questions of how we switched, so come on, we are almost there."

We pasted trees, bushes, twigs, and other nature-like stuff, finally we reached my house. We walked up the steps to the front door, I opened like, and let us in. "Hey Garu" Pucca spoke. "Yeah?" I questioned "I think this is the first time you actually let me inside you house, without me using force." Pucca laughed. I thought about it "I guess you are right, it is the first" I scratched the back of my neck. "Anyways sit down, wherever you like". This was certainly awkward for me. She sat down on the sofa, "So who do you have in mind?" she asked. I walked towards her and sat down "well I was thinking about Sosso, because he is smart and wise, and he has books and maybe one of those books, have something with switching, so is that okay" I look over to her, without turning my head. "Sure that sounds like a good idea, I'm pretty sure we can trust him with our little secret" she smiled.

"Okay then, tomorrow we will visit Sosso." I spoke "Yeah…" Pucca said she looked at me, I look back at her at the corner of my eye, I rested my head on my hands, I had no idea what to say next, I wasn't exactly the talker. "Hey Garu, so for tonight where do we sleep? do you go to my house, and I sleep here?" Pucca asked. I thought about that, I guess it's for the best anyways "yeah that's the plan, you will sleep here, also make sure you feed Mio, and be care of any traps just I have to keep Tobe out. And I'll sleep at your house, is there anything I should know to do?" I questioned. "Yeah just feed Yani" Pucca said. "Alright, so also Pucca, I know it might seem awkward but when changing clothes…" I immediately started to blush. "Well umm, well… give me a second" I look at Pucca, she was really thinking about this. "Okay, I got it, we just shower, and change with our eyes close, that should be a problem right?" Pucca suggested "yeah it should be a problem." I nodded!

"Okay then that problem is settled" Pucca grinned. "well I guess I'll be going, be careful of Tobe and his ninjas, I don't want you to get hurt" I worried "don't worry I'll be fine, now go before my uncles start worrying too" she said pushing me out the door, 'funny usually I push her out' I thought and smiled "alright I'll go" I said bye and left, she wave bye, I looked back and saw Mio appeared. She picked him up and nuzzled him.

I ran back to the Goh-Rong, and got dress with my eyes close like Pucca said too, and got under the pink sheet, soon Yani appeared Meowed and laid on the egde of the bed.

* * *

**Pucca's POV**

I picked up Mio, I held him, and touch his soft black fur. I walked inside Garu's house with Mio in my arms; it was 10:00pm. I walked inside Garu's bedroom; I change into Garu's pajamas, a red loose shirt, and black pajamas pants. I enter the bed with Mio, but something was missing, I tried to remember what I was missing, then I got it "my Garu doll" I whisper, I always slept with it, it gave me comfort, I have to get it. I got up from the bed, "Come on Mio, follow me" I spoke; I open the bedroom door, walked across the living room, with Mio following my trial. I closed the front door, and ran to my house to get my Garu doll. I reached the Goh-Rong, I tried the front door, but it was locked, I look up at my window, 'how can I get up there on the balcony?' I thought I observed the area; I spotted a tree that was close enough, which I can climb up, and then jump from there to the window.

I start to climb up the tree, at first it was slippery, but then I got the hang of it, soon enough I reached the top, I balanced on a branched, and leaped from there, I land safely on the balcony, I knocked on the glass window, I saw Garu moved under the sheet, but didn't get up. I knocked a little more roughly; I wasn't going to leave without the doll. Garu finally rose up from the bed, he rubbed his eyes, and I waved at him to open the window. He got off the bed, and wobbly walked to the window, he opened it. "What's wrong?" he said wearily, I went inside my bedroom, and looked for the doll. "Where is it?" I asked worried. "Where's what?" he yawn. "The doll" I looked up at him. He jumped; he walked over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out the Garu doll, "This one right". I grabbed it from his hand, turn it over and read the words '_One day, he will love me back' _ "yeah this is the one" I spoke softly. "Well Good night Pucca" Garu spoke sweetly. I walked over to him, I stare at him for a second, and look at the doll in my hands, I leaned forward and kissed Garu's cheek softy, and he didn't move away, or push me back, I pulled back walked back to the balcony, and stand on the railings and said "Good night Garu" and I left with Mio be my side, and the doll in my arms.

I thought about the kiss I just gave Garu, he didn't move an inch, he just let happen, I guess he didn't mind. I smiled widely, I just hope I can be like that forever, and be one day he will kiss me back, u that has to wait, first we have to switch back to our normal selves, then maybe me and Garu can be better friends and move on from there. I left that thought in my head. I reached the house, let Mio pasted by and watched him go into the bedroom. I closed all the doors and went to the bed, waiting until we see how we exactly switched body. I turn on my side and hugged the small doll and fell asleep.

* * *

**THERE! I did it! I gave you a LONG! Chapter! Again sorry for the long wait. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I'll tried to post at least one chapter every week or two! Anyways you would just have to wait! **

**Please leave a review or a ****constructive criticism! So give me the good AND the bad! I want to improve m writing skills! Thank you who having been reviewing, following, and favoring I hope to see more! **

**~Garucca-Lover24**


	7. New Information

**I'm a bad person, I didn't keep my promise! Anyways I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a very long time! **

**Also I want to thank: crissy-bubbles, Deligate Flower, ulquihime 7980, Aeternus Rosa, Garu0212, and Anytimeanyplacei'lltakeyouon I want to thank you for the supporting reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Information**

**Garu's POV**

We walked up the steps to Sosso's house. I knocked on the green wooden door, and waited patiently, no answer. That was strange, Sosso should be home.

"I'll look in the back, to see if he is there, you stay here okay?" I spoke. Pucca smiled and nodded her head, and lean back and forth on her heels.

I walked down the steps, and down the trail that leaded to the back of the house. I stopped and saw a garden, full of vegetables, fruits, and a tool shed. "Heh who knew Sosso likes garden, I thought he likes reading" I thought, I carefully walk through the garden trying not to step on any plants. I look over the plants, and wondered "How am I going to find Sosso?!" Suddenly something catch my eyes, the sight of a dark orange shirt, peaking out of the tool shed.

I smiled and rushed but carefully walked over to Sosso. It looked like he was rummaging through a bin of tools and mumbling to himself. I tapped his shoulder "Sosso?" He turned around, and faced me. "Oh hello Pucca" He look a bit lost and confused.

"As you can see, I'm looking for my watering can but it seems that I have missed placed it" Sosso spoke and went back into the bin of tools.

"And I have could have swear, that I have put it in this bin, but it can be nowhere to found" He looked up at me for a second, and dust off his clothes and stood up straight.

"You wouldn't mind helping me find my watering can, would you?" he politely asked.

I crouched down, and out my hands in the bin, searching for the watering can. He bended down beside me, and said "Thank you Pucca, you are a big help".

A few minutes later, we found the lost watering can, at the very bottom of the bin. We stood up, and dust off our clothes and hands. Sosso outstretch his hand, and spoke "Thank you very much Pucca, now I must go back to my garden".

I watch him go by the tomatoes, watering them. I follow him, and appear behind him, and clear my throat. "Sosso?"

"Oh I'm sorry Pucca, do you need something?"

I nodded my head and said "Garu and I need to speak to you, something that is very important."

Sosso made eye contact with me, and said "Of course, since you helped me so much, I just need to finish watering my plants, and then I'll be right with you." I nodded, and headed towards the front of the house.

I saw Pucca sitting on the ground, with her leg sprawled out; she had her hands together, twirling her thumbs. She stopped and looked towards me, she smiled, and I smiled back. I stood over her, and helped her up.

"so did you find him? Was he back there?" Pucca asked

"Yeah, he will be here in a second" I replied, she smiled

"Hey Garu, I have been thinking…" Pucca softly spoke

"Yeah…" I wonder, what have she been thinking.

"I was thinking, what if there is no solution for us, what if we can't switch back? What will happen?" she looked at me for answer

I laced my hand on her shoulder and said "There is a solution for everything, don't worry, okay, everything will be fine, trust me"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" I said!

She gave me a quick hug, then let go. Sosso appeared around the corner.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Sosso said, while getting out his keys.

"Its okay" We said at the same time.

He let us in his house, we stroll through the house, surround by books, and books. We finally stop at the living room.

"Please sit down" Sosso spoke. We sit down, side by side.

"So what do you need?" Sosso asked

Pucca was about to speak, but I stop her. I explain Sosso what happen, that we switch. He didn't look surprised or anything. Just the same old Sosso.

"So do you think you have a solution, which can make us switch back?" I asked

"Indeed I do, I was just study curses, actually I have a book on it, just let me go get it" Sosso got up from the couch front of us, and went into the next room.

Pucca look at me, she laid her head on my shoulder, and spoke "So it's a curse, well I hope there's a cure, or thing"

"I hope there is too" I agreed

Sosso came back with a book, title "Curses". He sat back down on the couch, and mumble to himself "Tree curse, tree curse, tree curse" his eyes shifted side to side.

"Ahh, okay here we are, well the curse is called "The Great Old Tree Curse" when the curse is release when two people, who aren't getting along very well, hit the tree with great force, caused them to switch bodies. The Purpose for this to happen is to see what it's like in each other shoes, to get to know each other better." Sosso said

"So is there a cure or something?" Pucca spoke"

"Ummm, Yes there is, well it isn't a cure but you switch back, once you learn to live with each other, that's all it's says" Sosso explain

"Okay, thank you Sosso" I spoke

"Well that should be easy, and it could be fun too" Pucca smiled

Sosso smiled "Well I wish you good luck"

"Oh and Sosso can you not say anything to anyone, please?" I asked

"You have my word, I shall not speak this to anyone, but you two" Sosso put his hand on his chest.

"Thank you, Sosso" We said, and said our good bye.

We stroll around Sooga. We both stayed quiet, none of us spoke a word, since we said goodbye.

I looked at Pucca, she smiled back at me. And it kind of went like that the whole day. I would look at her; she would smile at me, until the end of the day. Then soon enough it became nighttime, we departed and said goodbye.

* * *

**And finished! :) There's the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Comment, or a Constructive Comment. **

**I hope you don't have to wait this long for the next chapter! Sorry again. **

**Anyways please leave a Comment! **

**~Garucca-Lover24**


	8. Please Read, Very Important!

**Hello, this is me Garucca-Lover24, many of you asked when the next chapter will come out, well I'm very sorry but I'm not writing anymore. I'm so sorry. **** I now many of you are very upset now but many things had came up. I'm so sorry, but maybe one day I'll post another chapter.**

**NAH, I'M JUST KIDDING! Of course I'm going to post another chapter. I know it's been a very long time since I wrote something, but there school, and stuff in life that I have to get to first. -.-" **

**Anyways the next chapter may come out after June 6****th****, because that's when i finish school, and I plan to write as many chapters I can for this story. **

**Now I want to thank many people who left a review. **

FanOfTwoWorlds674- Yes you are the first one to review for the last chapter, thanks. And Oh they will go through many things, but you will have to wait. Thank you for reviewing. ^^

ulquihime7980- Oh yes he is going to have penalty of Fun with Pucca, Thanks for reviewing.

AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon- I'm glad you like how I made Sosso's Garden. And I'll try to update in the summer. Thanks for Reviewing :3

Aeternus Rosa- I'm glad you like this chapter. And yup it's going to be a lot harder than they think. Thank you for reviewing. ^-^

AmeliaTheHedgehog- I'm so happy to love my story, I really appreciated it so much. Thank you, please continue to read, when I update. :D

Domoloversbff- Thank you for liking my story, I'm glad you do. And it's supposed to have bad language because it rated T. But thank you for reading my story, and reviewing. C:

BluePanda326- Please don't cry because I'll be updating soon I hope. I really happy that, you really like my story. Thank you for saying that I have improved, I'm glad that I did, and hope to keep doing better. And what make me awesome is my reviewers they inspire me so much. So thank you for reviewing. ^3^

**SO I'll try to update in June, July and August. Maybe even finishes the story by then. Thank you everyone who had Read, Reviewed, Follow and Favorite my Story, I really appreciated it so much. **

**Goodbye, See you later in June ~ Garucca- Lover 24 **


End file.
